


Minna no Honoka

by YayaSamuko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Collection of short stories, F/F, Honoka/Aqours, Honoka/Mothers, Honoka/Sisters, Honoka/harem, Honoka/µ's, Shoujo-ai, Uke Honoka, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: This is an anthology! Each part will feature Honoka with the girls from Love Live! Scholl Idol Project. The parts are independents. Contain: Honoka x µ’s, Honoka x A-RISE, Honoka x Sisters, Honoka x Mothers and maybe Honoka x Aqours… Enjoy!





	1. AliHono

“Honoka-san… Could you please reach for these?”

Alisa and Honoka were at the student council’s room. Kotori and Umi had to deal some matter with the chairwoman, and the ginger asked the help of the younger Ayase.

“There!” Honoka reached for the papers at the top of the desks.

The student council president was now a third year. She’s got more work to do than the year before; her schedule was heavy between student council work, university entrance and the idol stuffs.

“Thank you!” Alisa smiled as she took the papers.

“You’re welcome! Thought, I am the one that should be thanking you for helping me out!” Honoka turned around and returned into managing the budgets. “I asked Yukiho too, but she said she couldn’t… That’s weird, isn’t it?”

“…Not really… Yukiho has been helping Hanayo-senpai a lot lately.” Alisa fidgeted. “But I don’t mind helping you too…”

“I see… Thank you, Alisa-chan!”

The two of them returned into their work. Though, the blonde had problem focusing. She stole lot of glance toward her senior and her vision was mostly focused on these pink lips.

She gulped. _‘Calm down, Alisa!’_ She fought mentally. She forced her vision away. She tried to look everywhere but Honoka, but in vain. Her eyes returned to their favorite spectacle and that was when she realized something.

“Honoka-san… There is something on your blazer.”

“Hein? Really?” Honoka took a look and saw some chocolate cream at her uniform’s shoulder. “Too bad… I washed it yesterday, though. I guess it all happened because we ate while walking.”

“Let me handle it!” The quarter-Russian volunteered. “I will clean your uniform!”

“Really?” the ginger smiled. “Thank you, Alisa-chan!”

Honoka took her blazer off and handed it over Alisa. The blonde took it and took some tissues from her handbag before cleaning the uniform.

“Thank you, Alisa-chan! You really helped me a lot~” Honoka smiled.

“Well… that is only normal since we’re dating.” The younger answered with a smile.

“That’s right… Thought, I never expected you to ask me out back in spring. You surprised me…”

“But thanks to that confession, I’ve got to become your girlfriend.”

Honoka started working back on the paperwork. “But you are always the one who have to make the first move because I am really oblivious most of the time.”

“Well…” Alisa was done cleaning the blazer and put it on her laps. “…But I don’t really mind because I love you.”

Honoka turned to her girlfriend and gave her a smile. The quarter-Russian returned the smile and handed over the blazer. The ginger took it and Alisa grabbed her hand. Alisa leaned closer and gave Honoka’s lips a gentle kiss.

“Let’s do our best!”

“Yes!” Honoka cheered.

“By the way, how about we make a picnic this Sunday?”

“That’s a great idea. I’m in!”


	2. AnHono

“Thank you for coming today!” Anju greeted as Honoka took a sit opposed to hers.

The two were meeting at a café. The A-RISE’s dancer wanted to discuss some matters with the leader of µ’s. She decided to pick a rather discreet place for the meeting since she didn’t want anyone to bother her while talking to Honoka.

“Good morning, misses! May I take your commands?” The maid asked.

“I will just go with a lemon tea.” Anju answered.

“I would like an orange juice, I think.”

The maid walked away after receiving their order, leaving the two alone. The café was empty. They were the only customers at that moment. Honoka fidgeted slightly. She was somewhat nervous. That wasn’t really like her, but being invited by a member of their rival group is a little weird.

“So… Anju-san… What was it you wanted to tell me?”

“That’s simple!” Anju placed her elbows on the table and fixed her gaze at Honoka’s baby blue eyes. “I wanted to tell you that I found a special liking in you~” She said in a sing-song tone.

“Say what?” The ginger almost fell from her chair. She was so surprised. “Am I dreaming? Or maybe did something happen to you? Did you hurt your head somewhere?”

“Honoka-san?”

“I-I mean because we’re rivals… So, that kind of relationship is…” The ginger’s voice lowered as she ended the sentence. Some shades of pink appeared on her face.

“You know…” Anju used a more serious tone. “… I had a hard time trying to convince my feelings too. I wanted to convince myself that it wasn’t normal and I should try to think of something else… but my heard pound so fast when I see your smile.”

There was an awkward silence following that. Honoka just sat there without saying a word and Anju’s eyes were hid by her bangs. One minute passed and then the ginger finally talked again.

“So…” She raised her head and gave a smile. “I guess we can’t do anything to control these feeling, but you could just tell me what to do and I will help you.”

“Honoka-san…”

“After all, we’re both idols! And idols have to look after each others, help each others and cheer each others!” Honoka cheered. Anju smiled and picked the ginger’s hand.

“In that case…” The A-RISE singer gathered all her courage. “Will you go out with me?”

“Of course!” the µ’s leader gave a very honest and innocent smile.

Anju leaned in closer and brought their lips together. They separated after about 10 seconds and shared a happy smile.

“So… How are we going to explain our relationship to the others?”

“Well… Let’s just tell them the truth!” Honoka cheered. “I am sure that they will understand.” She turned at the widow. “Sure, they will scowl us a lot and will play lot of drama, but knowing them, they will accept at the end.”

Anju got surprised at her lover’s words. She just watched the beautiful scene in front of her and smiled. “I believe in you! I will convince Tsubasa and Erena while you do that!”

With that, the maid arrived with their orders and the two of the happily enjoyed their meeting, now a date.


	3. CocoHono

“Honoka-san, good job!” a brunette woman entered the room that was the teacher’s.

“Great job! How was your day?” the ginger asked back.

“The students were a little hard to handle, but it was OK… I guess…”

Cocoa took sat at her own desk that was in front of Honoka’s. The two of them were teacher at the middle school. They were still both young, but managed to achieve their aims.

“By the way, I’m glad that I was assigned to this school too…” The brunette started.

“Really?” Honoka took a book from her desk and started copying some notes. “So, you really like this job… don’t you?”

“Well... I guess you can say it like that…”

After that, the room stood quiet. It was already 17:00 but the two of them had to work overtime today. They were alone in that huge room.

“By the way,” Honoka finally decided to break the silence. “How are Nico-chan, Cocoro-chan and Kotarou-kun doing? That was a while since I last saw them.”

Cocoa turned to the elder woman. “They are all fine. Koutarou is still living with our Mother, Onee-chan started moving with Nozomi-nee-chan and Cocoro stated living alone too.”

“That’s great…” Honoka started tidying her stuffs.

“Are you done too?”

“Yes!” the ginger cheered.

“Then, is it all right is we go home together?”

“It’s okay!” Honoka took her handbag. “I guess we could hang out a little since we have the day off tomorrow.”

The two of them walked toward the exit, with their bags in hand. Cocoa led the way and Honoka followed her.

“In that case,” Cocoa stopped as they were about to reach the building’s exit door. “May I invite you on a date? There is something I want to tell you.”

“Of course!” the ginger gave her best smile.


	4. CocorHono

Honoka sighed for the tenth time that night. She was in front of her laptop. She was tired after a long day at work. She laid back on the crouch.

“Cocoro-chan!” she called. “Is diner ready?”

“Yes!” someone shouted from the kitchen. The ginger cheered and stood up before walking downstairs.

She was greeted by a raven-haired woman as she entered the kitchen. She smiled and walked toward the table. “I’m starving!” she said in a sing-song tone.

“Hehe…” Cocoro just giggled and started serving the diner. The two of them then ate and started talking about lot of stuff.

“By the way, I got a promotion today.” The ginger started.

“Really? That’s great!”

“Yep! I’m so glad. With that, we could purchase a new bed. Sure I like our futons, but I want to sleep with you in a couple’s bed too.”

“Yes, I want to try too.”

That was when Cocoro realized that there was cream on Honoka’s face. She leaned closer so their faces were few centimeters away from each other.

“What’s wrong?”

“There’s some cream on your face. May I?” The raven-haired woman asked. Honoka just displayed a ‘yes’ smile.

With that, Cocoro licked the cream. The ginger just giggled. “That tickles…”

They were done eating after half an hour and decided to go straight to sleep. Honoka quickly finished editing her documents while Cocoro was washing the dishes. Once they were done, the two of them went inside their respective futon.

“Say… Cocoro-chan…” Honoka stated. “Aren’t you cold?”

“A little…” Cocoro turned to her wife and moved to the side of her futon. “…Want to join?”

That was the only signal Honoka waited. She took her pillow and went into her lover’s futon.

“I love you, Cocoro-chan!”

“I love you too, Honoka!”


	5. EreHono

Erena was walking home. It was pretty late, about 17:00. She was responsible for class duty today and was forced to stay back. Her two best friends, Anju and Tsubasa left earlier because they had stuffs to do at home and now she was walking alone.

She walked the calm roads of Akihabara and paused her steps as she stepped in front of a sweet shop. “Maybe I should take some…” She decided to walk inside the ‘Homura shop’ as the sign said.

“Welcome!” She was instantly greeted by a rather young girl. “In what can we help you today?”

“Good morning! I would like some of these, please.” Erena pointed at some boxed sweets at a shelve.

“Understood!” the young girl at the counter walked in her direction and packed her order.

The little girl had pretty orange hair and cute baby blue eyes. She was still wearing her uniform and a apron. Her hair was tied in a side-tail with a yellow ribbon.

“Here!” she offered the order and Erena took it. “Thank you for your visit! We hope to see you next time!”

Erena walked out of the shop with the box in had. Her thoughts wandered around that cute girl on her way home. “That girl was cute… I wonder in what middle school she is? I think she is about my age, though…”

Erena arrived at home and took her shoes off before placing the sweet’s box on the living room’s table. She went straight into her room and took her middle school’s uniform. She then changed into her casual clothing.

That was when she realized something. “Oh, no… I forgot to pay for the sweets…” She realized too late. She was too focused on the girl that she forgot to pay. How could she? ‘ _Plus, the girl at the counter didn’t say anything… What do I do, now?’_ She cursed inside.

“I guess I will have to go there tomorrow and apologize.” She said before walking out of her room and having diner with her family.

The next day, she decided to head to the Homura shop after class ended. She hoped that the girl from the day before was there. She dashed and arrived in front of the shop at 16:10.

Erena entered the shop and was greeted by a woman. That wasn’t the girl she hoped for, but that must be her mother. The auburn-haired girl walked to the counter and bowed at the woman. “I’m sorry for yesterday.”

The shop owner panicked at the sign. She didn’t get it. _‘What on earth is going on? Why is that girl suddenly apologizing?’_ Fortunately for her, there was no one else at the shop.

“Hein? I-Is there something bad you did?” the woman finally managed to ask.

“T-the truth is that I forgot to pay yesterday… I was a little distracted and forgot about it…”

“Well… But you returned today.” The shop owner displayed a comprehensive smile. “You realized your mistake and went here to apologize… You are a good child.” She took a better look at Erena. “Say, are you at middle school too? My elder daughter is a middle scholar and she sometimes helps at taking care of the shop. She is about you age and her name is Honoka.”

“Honoka… That’s a lovely name…” Erena smiled. “I thank you!” She was about to look for some cash in her bag when Honoka’s mother mentioned her to stop.

“It’s okay! You don’t have to pay. Consider the sweets from yesterday as gifts from the house.”

“T-That’s…” The auburn-haired girl was left speechless. “…I-I thank you for your understanding… A-also…” She then started fidgeting. “D-do you think I might have a chance to meet with Honoka-san?”

“Of course! I think she will be there in 20 minutes. You can wait if you want. Honoka is always happy to have new friends.”

“Really?” Erena cheered. “I thank you, ma’am!” The auburn-haired girl followed the woman toward the living room where she waited for Honoka to get home.


	6. EliHono

“Eli-chan… I’m hungry!” Honoka complained.

“Could you hang in a little? We’re almost done here.” Eli replied.

The two of them were dealing with some paper-work. Their desks were close to each other. Everyone in the office except them already went home.

“We just have to finish this and we could go lunch later.” The blonde explained.

“But I’m too hungry to focus…”

Eli took Honoka and leaned her closer to hug her head and pat it. “Let’s just do our best for this and share some golden time later.” She lowered her head and sealed their lips together.

They separated after a couple of second. They just smiled at each other.

“All right! I will do my best!” Honoka cheered and returned to her own job. Eli just kept smiling at her.

“Once we will be done, how about we have a date at the park?”

“That sound like a good idea!”


	7. PanaHono

It was in summer. It was raining outside and two middle schoolers were watching through the glass window.

“It’s boring…” Honoka commented as she laid flat on the bed. “…Even though we made plan to go on a picnic.”

“It can’t be helped…” Hanayo commented as she sat on the crotch. “Since we are in raining seasons, it was only to be expected.”

The ginger pouted as her gaze never left the window. She invited Hanayo to go on a picnic the day before. She would have never expected that the weather would be against them.

“Jeez… I can’t stand it anymore!” Honoka kicked the air.

Hanayo stood up from her seat and walked closer to her friend’s bed. Just as she was about to calm her friend, the ginger suddenly stood up and accidentally gave the brunette a hit on the heat.

The two blinked at the unexpected shock. Honoka quickly recovered, but it seemed that Hanayo was not as she was rubbing her forehead, trying to ease the pain.

“Ah… Sorry, Kayo-chan!” The ginger jumped from the bed and rubbed her chin against the younger girl’s forehead.

Hanayo jumped aback, surprised by the ginger’s sudden attention. Her face started to turn into a small shade of pink as her blood pressure started rising.

“What’s wrong, Kayo-chan? Let me ease the pain for you. It’s Mom that taught me that technique: If you rub your chin against someone’s forehead, it will heal quicker.”

Hanayo’s face turned into a darker shade of red. Sure, there was nothing neither embarrassing nor weird about that because they are friends… but the problem is that the brunette feared she might collapse from being too close to her crush.

Seeing that the brunette didn’t answer, Honoka tilted her head. “Kayo-chan, is there something wrong?”

Hanayo quickly snapped back into reality. “N-no… there is nothing wrong…” she lied, but decided to accept the older girl’s offer.

Honoka walked toward the younger girl and took her in a friendly embrace. She rubbed her chin against Hanayo’s forehead.

 _‘It sure feels good…’_ the brunette felt reassured and comforted. What Honoka said was true: her pain dissipated in a flash of second.

 _‘Honoka-chan is so close… I can feel her breath…’_  Hanayo’s face turned even redder at these thoughts. She felt her chest tighten. She wanted to feel that warmth everyday.

She finally decided to take her courage up to tomorrow. _‘The time to confess has finally come.’_ She thought.

Honoka stepped back after what seemed an eternity for the younger girl. Hanayo squeezed her skirt hard. It was now or never.

“Y-you see, Honoka-chan…” she started.

“What is this Kayo-chan?” Honoka, still oblivious asked innocently.

“… I… actually… you see…” Hanayo’s voice lowered at each word she pronounced.

“What? I can’t hear you. Could you speak a little louder?”

“Well…” The brunette bit her inner lips. It was all or nothing; she decided to risk it all to confess her real feeling. “…The truth is that… Honoka-chan, I love you!”

Hanayo tightly closed her eyes, feeling the stress building up. _‘I just said it!’_ She didn’t have the courage to meet with Honoka’s gaze, at least not yet.

“I’m happy to hear that!” the brunette lifted her head and met with a pair of blue orb. “…because I love Kayo-chan too!” the ginger wore her best smile ever. “After all, you are my precious friend.”

“Friend… you say…” Hanayo said low, feeling a little disappointed. But it was not time for that, she had to make her crush understand all her feelings. The brunette snapped her cheeks twice and her expression switched into a more serious one. “I’m happy to hear that… but to be honest; I love you more than in a friendly way only.”

“More than friends…?” Honoka tilted her head.

Hanayo took a deep breath. “The truth is that I love you to the point where I want us to be girlfriends…” the brunette’s voice died down after shouting that last sentence.

Silence filled the room as even Honoka was lost. Could it be…?

The ginger was the first to break the silence as she had another smile glued on her face. “I’m happy to hear that! I would be glad to have you as my girlfriend.”

Hanayo’s face lit up at these words. That was the happiest day she ever lived up to. She turned to the window and thanked the rain for giving her such good chance.

…And they lived happy ever after!


	8. HonoHono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selfcest and Supernatural for this chapter that happens during the night of Halloween.

They say that on the night of Halloween, lot of mystical events can happen. Neither scientific explanation nor philosophic issues were found. It just happens like that.

It was Monday night (31 October) and the Kousaka sisters were watching horror movies on the TV. It was about a young girl who one day found a dark mirror and took it home. It revealed later that a copy conforms of her walked out of the small jewelry and the dark clone will do anything to kill and absorb the original.

The movie ended up at 22:00 and the two of them decided to go upstairs and have some sleep. They will have class the next day, so they better rest or the day will be really long.

Honoka walked inside the room and switched the light on. She put her pajama on and arranged her hair in front of the mirror. She thought back on what happened on the film, but decided to laugh it off. She just tried adjusting her messy hair.

“There!” she said as she took one last glance at the mirror. She smiled at the result.

Honoka then was ready to turn the light on when she decided to take one last glance at the mirror. She jumped backward in fear as she saw her reflect smiling at her.

Her reflect walked out of the mirror and was now standing in front of her. “Hello, original me!” she greeted.

“H-hello…” Honoka couldn’t believe her eyes. A copy conforms to herself was standing just in front of her.

Seeing the fear in her original’s eyes, the ‘Honoka’ from the mirror leaned down and offered a hand. “There is nothing to be worrying about! I’m not going to harm you. I am not like that girl from that movie.”

Honoka took the offering hand and let go of an awkward smile. “I guess…” She pinched her cheeks twice to make sure it was only a dream, but her to her big astonishment, she felt the pain. That only meant this was real.

Seeing the original’s confusion, the clone’s lips formed a reassuring smile. “Do not worry, Master! I am not evil. I am just her to grant your wish.”

“Master? Wish?” Honoka was even more confused.

“Yes! You are my Master because your wish created me. You gave me life… but does that mean you are my Mother?” the copy place a hand on her chin and stole some glances at the ceiling. “Anyway, your wish is to live something exciting for the night of Halloween, right? In that case, I was born to fulfill that wish of yours.”

Before the original could do anything, the girl from the mirror took her by the wrist and led her toward the window before jumping out of the house. Honoka closed her eyes tightly, preparing for the choc of falling on the ground from the second floor; but to her surprise, it never happens.

The ginger slowly opened her eyes and saw an ocean of light at least at 50 meters beneath her feet. That was when she realized that she was floating up. She inspected her surrounding and found a pair of arm wrapped around her waist. The owner of the hands was no one but the girl from the mirror.

“So, Master; how do you like the view?”

The fresh wind was comfortably blowing. It felt agreeable to feel nothing under her feet. Honoka enjoyed this little escapade. “I like this!” She said cheerfully.

“I’m so glad!” The clone smiled back. “…So, Master; is there any special place you would like to visit?”

Honoka thought an instant. “How about we play some pranks to the other members of µ’s?” She said with an evil grin on her face.

“That work for me, Master! May I suggest we pay a little visit to A-RISE members too?” The girl from the mirror answered with a devilish grin too.

“I think it’s a great idea!” The original replied as they flew toward their first target. “I can feel like we are going to get along really well.”

“We sure are going to!” ‘Honoka’ commented as they arrived in front of the Sonoda household. “And yet the night has just begun…”


	9. KousaHo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Incest, pedophilia and fanservice for this chapter!

 “I’m back!” Honoka yelled as she removed her shoes before walking toward the living room.

“Welcome home!” Her mother replied. “Do you want diner or bath first?”

“A bath I think…” With that, the girl walked to the bathroom, leaving her mother alone on the kitchen.

It was one year since Honoka’s parents divorced. Her sister Yukiho decided to live with their father as Honoka stayed with their mother. The two girls never knew why they parents divorced, but they never dared asking the question.

The ginger entered the shower and relaxed from her long day when the cold water fell on her warm body. It was a really hard day at work. Her boss Eli and her collaborator Umi kept lessoning her until the last minute.

“I’m so tired…” Honoka thought back about these events and everything she wanted right now was to lie on her bed and have a restful life.

She turned the water off and walked toward the bathtub. She already filled it minutes ago and she decided to get in right away. “It feels so good…” she had to admit that it was the best compensation after a hard day at work.

Honoka closed her eyes and started counting sheep. Suddenly, she felt like someone was watching her. She ignored it, but it worked her mind on. She opened her eyes in curiosity and found her mother sitting by the bathtub’s side.

“Waa…” That surprised her. What was her mother doing here?

“Honoka… I have to tell you something…” her mother’s face had some shades of pink.

“R-really… at this place…? W-we could go somewhere else if it’s so important…”

Sure, it wasn’t the first time they saw each other naked and sure that wasn’t the first time they were together at the bathroom, but that time was awkward. The atmosphere was heavy.

 _‘What’s up with that atmosphere?’_ Honoka gulped.

“Honoka, I have to tell you the truth behind the big damn divorce.” Her mother’s gaze met with hers.

“I-In that case… h-how about we d-discuss that at the living room?” The ginger stood up and was ready to exit the bathtub when suddenly Ms. Kousaka threw her back on the container. “W-waa… what’s wrong?” Honoka asked as she watched her mother entering inside the bathtub.

“Honoka…” that was it, the ginger felt all her blood has gathered on her face. She felt really hot at that time. All her body felt hot. Sure, they were inside a tub filled with warm water, but that couldn’t explain all that heath.

“M-mom… t-th-this is a little…” Honoka’s words were stuck in her throats. She couldn’t say admit it loud, but deep down, she enjoyed this situation.

“Honoka… the reason why I divorced is because I love you so much! I love you to the point where I don’t want to see you with anyone else than me!” Honoka felt the temperature rose again.

“M-mom…? What are you saying? Are you drunk or did you eat something improperly?” The ginger didn’t know what to do anymore. Her gaze was focused on the pair of attracting pink lips in front of her. She wanted to make these hers.

“There is no point of denying it anymore, Honoka!” Her mother sealed their lips together. They parted after a couple of second. The ginger was in an heavenly state. She couldn’t describe in words when she was feeling at that instant. All she knew was that she liked it. “After all…” Ms. Kousaka kissed Honoka again, but rougher this time as she inserted her tongue inside her daughter’s mouth. They parted again after one minute, patting for air. “…You’re my precious and only my Honoka!”


	10. KotoHono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is mostly inspired by the Love Live doujin "Tell me you love me".

“Say, Kotori-chan…” Honoka said out of nowhere. The girl in question turned her gaze to her girlfriend.

“What is this, Honoka-chan?”

“I would like to ask you a favor…” Honoka’s face displayed some shades of pink.

“Sure! I can do anything as long as it’s for Honoka-chan’s sake!” the little bird smiled before gathering her stuffs. “We can freely talk on our way home.”

With that, the two of them finished tidying their stuffs and processed into exiting the school building.

Most students already went home. It was rather late, but the two had to finish some student council duties and since Umi was busy with an upcoming Archery tournament, it took them longer to make everything in order.

“Oof… I’m so tired…” Honoka said as they exited through the gate. The sun was about to settle and the two lovebirds were walking side by side. “by the way, Kotori-chan; I’m so happy to have another sleepover at your place.”

The ash-haired girl leaned closer and intertwined their fingers. “I am glad too! I’m so happy that Mom accepted to let you stay there today too.”

Too…? That’s right, the two of them have been hanging around each other’s house a lot since they started dating. It started with some regular weekly visits and now, it was a sleepover every two days.

Two days ago, they had a sleepover at the Kousaka household and today, they are going to have another one at the Minami residence.

The two girls were really close; so close that nothing could ever separate them. Even their parents have already fully acknowledged them to the point where they are always joking about wedding date.

They were already promised to each other. The marriage will be held two year after they will graduate from University. The couple will inherit Otonokizaka academy and will become co-chairwoman. Their future was already traced in advance.

The two were now at Kotori’s room. Well… it might be more appropriate to say ‘Kotori and Honoka’s room. Even the door sign say so.

“So…” The gray-haired girl started as the two were laid on the bed and were ready to sleep. “…What was this you wanted to ask me?”

“Ah… that?” The ginger adjusted her position so they were facing each other. “I just wanted to hear you say that you love me once again.”

Not caring to ask why her lover asked her such foolish request, she just played along. “I love you Honoka-chan! I’ve loved you even before we were born.” The ginger’s face reddened after hearing that last sentence.

“Before we were born… you say… that’s a little…” The usually energetic leader was not blushing like a shy little girl that just confessed to the cutest girl of the class. She fidgeted as her brain couldn’t receive more information yet.

“Honoka-chan…” Suddenly, all the ginger’s confusion flew away after hearing her name being called by her beautiful lover’s beautiful lips. “I love you!” And Kotori sealed their lips together. They parted after half a minute. But for the blue-eyed girl, it felt like a century.

With that the ginger gently stroke Kotori’s bangs. “I love you too! I’ve loved you even before we were born.” She returned the kiss from earlier and fell asleep on her soon-to-be-wife’s embrace.


	11. MakiHono

It was a stormy night. There was a blackout and the city was dark.

Meanwhile, a certain couple did care less about these facts as they were sleeping while feeling each other via a warm embrace.

Thunders were roaring at the outside, but the inside of the Nishikino household was calm and heavenly calm. The couple was peacefully sleeping I their bedroom.

Suddenly, another thunder roared, louder than the other ones. After that one, Honoka’s eyes lazily opened as she heard a baby’s crying. She stood up and walked toward the small cradle only at one meter from their king-size bed.

She took the 2 years-old baby that was crying from being aggressively woken up from that scary and loud thunder. “What’s wrong, Ruby-chan? Did the Thunder scare you?” she gently rocked the red-haired baby. The young girl finally calmed after a dozen of minutes.

Satisfied, Honoka gave a smile to their sleeping baby. She didn’t want to leave the little Ruby alone in the cradle and decided to bring her to the big bed. She gently placed the product of their flesh between her wife and her.

Maki let go of a small groan as she slowly opened her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Ruby-chan was scared of the thunder, so I decided to take her.”

With that, Honoka went back on the bed. She made sure that their baby was placed properly on the center before adjusting the covers up.

“I see…” Maki let out of a yawn. It was only normal for her to be tired since she had lot of restless days and nights lately. She had to admit one thing: being a doctor is tough, especially when your parents do own the hospital.

“You must be tired! You should rest some more. Sorry for waking you up.”

“It’s all right! I don’t mind waking up as long as it’s by you or by Ruby.”

The two lay back on the bed and closed their eyes.

“Maki-chan… you’ve been overworking yourself lately. I think that you need more rest…” Honoka stated.

“I know that… thank you for your concern…” the red-head replied, already half asleep.

Seeing no reaction from her wife, Honoka decided to play her last card. “I think that we should go on a little relax trip this weekend. How about the Awaji Island? I heard it had good spots…”

The red-head’s eyes opened and she watched the ginger before giving her wife and daughter a huge smile. “I think that’s a great idea! I will take the day off for Friday, so we could depart Friday night and be back on Sunday afternoon. How about that?”

Honoka nodded in agreement. “I can’t wait…” satisfied, the ginger let go of a yawn. Maki couldn’t help some giggles to escape from her lips.

“Good night, Honoka!” The red-head gave her wife a peek on the lips and made sure to give Ruby a kiss on the forehead before she joined them on the world of dreamland.


	12. MinaHono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: age gap, student/teacher relationship!

Honoka let out of a loud sigh. She was trapped inside the disciplinary comity’s room. She got another lecture from the chairwoman minutes ago and now she is in detention for sleeping in class.

“But I couldn’t help it! Today’s Mathematic lesson was too difficult, to the point where my head got tired easily and I fell asleep…” the ginger explained.

“Miss Kousaka, if it was only a matter of falling asleep during class, I would let it slide…” The Principle Minami had slight shades of pink on her usually stoic face. “… but what followed; you sleep-talked about something like having some relationship with Kotori’s mother…”

“Hein? What are you talking about?” Honoka fought back. “Sure, I fell asleep; but accusing me of such dangerous crime is a little…”

“Do you want a proof?”

The ginger nodded vigorously. The chairwoman took a microphone from her pocket and placed it on the table. “It just happened that one of your classmates had this to record Mathematics lessons. She had it turned on when you fell asleep.” Ms. Minami pressed the play button. Honoka leaned closer to listen to the proof for that accusation.

 _“Miss Kousaka, please wake up!”_ The ginger recognized the Mathematic teacher’s voice. A couple of seconds passed by and the teacher gave another attempt.

 _“Wait up… just five more minutes.”_ Everyone agreed: that was Honoka’s voice.

 _“Wake up, we’re in class now!”_ The Miss Mathematic teacher’s voice rose.

 _“But Principle, we still have some times before Kotori gets home. There is no need to rush…”_ Ms. Minami pressed the stop button after that last sentence. Her face was totally red from embarrassment.

“A rumor like what the Principle is going out with the leader of µ’s was spread all around Otonokizaka... all that is because you fell asleep during class and sleep-talked.” The chairwoman was on verge of tears. She didn’t want her good image to shatter just because of a rumor. “Anyway, what kind of dream did you have during that class? You better have a good excuse or else, I am going to give you more detention this week-end.”

“Whaaaaaaat?” Honoka jumped from her seat. “But you don’t have the right to do that!”

“Yes, I have!” the answer was firm and bold.

The room was filled with silence an instant as the two only occupants looked at each others. Honoka placed a hand on her chin and tried to remember her dream from earlier. “If I remember well, the dream was about us preparing for Kotori-chan’s birthday! Ms. Principle and I were taking care of the decoration when Kotori-chan was out with Umi-chan. You kept rushing and running. That was why I told that we still had time, so there was no reason to rush things.”

Honoka shyly watched the chairwoman as she fidgeted with her fingers. She hoped that her explanation was a satisfying reason to save her from a week-end detention.

“Y-you…” Ms. Minami, seemingly not convinced, decided to drop her cool façade and let her more aggressive self out. A dark aura formed around her. “You better get to my office this week-end at 08:00, no fault or… I don’t want to think what will happen if you don’t…”

Scared from the Principle’s sudden change of mood, Honoka finally admitted defeat. “U-understood…”

That day, Honoka understood two things: one, the chairwoman had a dark and scary side behind her angelic smile; and two, that darker side was really dangerous and she better never disobey her orders.

As promise, the ginger got to school every week-end and spent at least two hours of detention and lecture at the chairwoman’s office.

The rumor about their relationship intensified and after one month, the gossips became more and more frequent. Some even invented things like what Honoka is now living with the Minami and Kotori was calling her ‘Mama’ when at home.

There will be a moment where even the member of µ’s started believing in these rumors… even Kotori believed in that relationship… because the two girls/women in question never gave a satisfying explanation.

At the valentine day’s party, the two got the title ‘best couple of Otonokizaka’ with a voting result of 90% by the students.

That day, Ms. Minami understood three things: One, never give a student a detention on week-end; two, never give a detention to someone if their names are ‘Honoka’; and three, rumors can come true when the people involved in the rumor started doing what the rumors are telling.


	13. NishiHono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Alternate Universe (AU)!

The atmosphere inside the hospital where a certain red-head was working was calm and peaceful. Only the casual and rare gossips from the nurses and the sound of pen and paper could be hear inside the building.

The head doctor was happy to work on such peaceful place. She greatly and happily takes care of their patients. She was in her 30, but was still single. The truth is that she never thought about getting in a relationship before because of studies, and because she’d rather take care of patients than taking care of a husband and childrens.

At least… that was what she thought…

Never would have Ms. Nishikino thought that one day, she would meet her soul-mate on that same hospital where she loved so much.

One day, the red-head woke up earlier than usual and decided to dress properly for work. She usually drove a red 4x4 Toyota to work when she fell like it. That day thought, she decided to take the bus because she would get in advance.

The bus was almost empty, except for a young ginger-haired girl who was dressed in a casual dark-blue suit. Judging by her face, she should be at her early 20s.

Ms. Nishikino took place near the window and glanced at the landscape for half the ride. The other half, she spent it looking at the mirror; not at her reflect, but at the ginger’s. _‘She’s cute…’_ the red-head thought as her eyes were glued on Honoka’s reflect.

The bus finally came to and end and the two women exited it. Nishikino decided to walk slower and let the ginger walk in front of her. She then decided to follow her up since the younger girl seemed to be walking in the direction of the hospital. _‘I am not stalking her! I am just walking toward my workplace: the hospital…’_ The red-haired doctor tried to convince no one in particular.

They entered the building and Nishikino sighed. She knew that it was time to leave the ginger and walk her way toward her office. She might never meet with the girl anymore. _‘And just when I started getting interested in someone…’_

The red-head walked to her office and started working on some papers. After half an hour, a nurse knocked on the door to inform her about the new transferee.

“The new freshman has arrived today. She will be waiting for the finish-up papers and can start the work today.”

“Thank you! So, about her…?”

The nurse placed a pile of paper on the head doctor’s desk. “These are the information about her.” She then bowed and excused herself before exiting the room.

After the young woman left the room, Nishikino calmly too a sip from her cup of coffee while opening the documents about that new recruit.

Her mouth stood agape as she saw the picture on the first page. Without a further second and no caring reading the other info but her name, the red-head quickly walked out of her office.

She wanted to dash, but it was against the rules… so she decided to just walk as fast as possible. She arrived in front of the nurse’s office door and made sure she was presentable before knocking on it.

“Please enter…”

The voice was muffed by the door that separated them, but Nishikino already felt like she is going to love that voice.

Without any minute of hesitation, she pushed the door open and met with a blue-eyed, ginger-haired angel dressed in a nurse’s outfit.

“A-are you the new transferee…?” the red-head tried to be cool, but deep inside, she was over-reacting. Her mind turned so gay that it was barely able to function.

“Yes!” the angel smiled. It took all her years of yoga training for Nishikino for resisting the urge to make a gay outburst. “My name is Kousaka Honoka! I just graduated from University and I am looking forward for working as a nurse on this hospital.” Honoka bowed. “I am looking forward to work under your care, doctor Nishikino…”

“The pleasure is all mines…” The red-head has finally calmed down. “I am looking forward for your assistance in that case.”

Ms. Nishikino smiled. She has met the person of her dream. Well… she never dreamt of anyone, but she knew that Honoka was capable of procuring everything she was looking on someone she would be ready to spend the rest of her life with.

Four years later, an European church’s bells rang as the red-haired woman, dressed in a fluffy white wedding dress walked toward the altar where a certain ginger-haired woman, dressed in a same designed wedding dress was waiting in front of the priestess. They got in Europe to get married and only invited the person really close to them.

“Ms. Kousaka, do you accept to take this woman as thou wife through joy and sorrow as long as both of you shall live?” The priestess asked.

“Yes, I want!” Honoka smiled.

The priestess then turned to the older woman. “Ms. Nishikino, do you accept to take this woman as thou wife through joy and sorrow as long as both of you shall live?”

“Yes, I want!”

With that, the bells rang once again as the usual wedding music theme played. The two women turned to each other. Honoka rested her hand on the older woman’s shoulders as the red-head took the younger by the hips before sealing their lips together for the first time. That was it; they shared their first.

They shared their first feeling, first date, first kiss… and they will have the chance to share even more ‘first’ from that day on.

And they lived happy ever after!

**Author's Note:**

> This was imported from my FFN (Fanfiction dot net) account (YayaSamuko / ID: 7813646). Please visit http://www.fanfiction.net/u/7813646 for more stories.


End file.
